Star 25: Faces Behind The Blue
Star 25: Faces Behind The Blue is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Supernova. Summary In a battle to get a sacred gem back for a village, one of Astronia's robots hit Sophie and she is split into her different personalities. Meanwhile, Voltade finds his old allies-The Nova Navy! Plot Sophie reminisces about her childhood. Marcus walks up to her and sits down asking about her. She then tells him about her village and the sacred orb with unknown power. Deep in the mountains of South Korea, the orb belonging to Sophie's secluded village has been stolen by the mischievous girl Gi . The orb apparently splits a person up into different personalities, effectively creating a small force of the same person, with no flaws. Astronia has been roaming around in Korea looking for more parts for her new robot, SC-0RC1-1, a flame themed robot. Michael sends the rangers out to Korea, and Sophie is super excited to go back to her nation of origin. When they arrive, Sophie is super excited to show her friends her country. In actuality, the rangers take this opportunity to tour instead of fight. The cross Sophie's village only to see her family is more distraught that the Orb has been taken. Sophie is initially pissed her family is paying more attention to the missing orb. Her mom is ecstatic to see her again and all her friends, and Sohpie is happy too. However her mom questions Sophie why she's living her life all weird. No time for questions however, Astronia finds the rangers and begins to attack. Sophie and Marcus evacuate the rest of the village, while the other 3 battle SC-0RC1-1 with out morphing. From the background, Gi's backpack falls off, and the orb falls, hitting Sophie. Sophie splits into her 4 personalities: Hyper, Bossy, Emo, and Lovely. Lovely Sophie takes a real liking to Marcus. He is overwhelmed. Angry Sophie gets mad at everyone in the village, Bossy Sophie is commanding all around her and Emo Sophie is sitting spewing emo quips. The Village Chief, Jin, speaks "The split in the girl has happened! She has supressed herself this entire time! Mom you need to fix this!" Astronia and SC-0RC1-1 retreat, and the rest of the team rangle up the Sophies. Marcus asks Sophie's mom about her. She says "Sophie use to have alot of personality, but I suppressed her passion. I never knew she was anything but up-beat. Now she tags around with you people, like a failure" Maggie calls her out, and Drake and Ryan condem her. Marcus tries to tiptoe around the fact that they are rangers and convince her that Sophie is not a failure, and that she needs to go back and fix this. Meanwhile Gi begins to realize her mischief has gone too far. Astronia and SC-0RC1-1 return and set part of the village on fire, looking for the rangers and the orb. The Sophies make the first public morph and morph in to 4 blue rangers, much to her mother's schock. Marcus then explains "THAT'S why Sophie is not a failure. She is an intelligent, strong and beautiful girl, defending the world. Things may not have ended up exactly the way you wanted, but destiny called her for something bigger!' They morph and fight Astronia. Sophie's mom has a change in heart, and tells Sophie she is proud of her. This causes her to return to her whole state. The heart to heart, and Maggie defeats SC-0RC1-1. They then defeat his giant form withe the Quasar Nova Megazord. Sophie, back to normal, hears that her Mom is proud of her, and is happy. Gi then reveals the secret about Lovely Sophie, and her teammates and village begin to tease her. Astronia returns to the base crying over Eclipton's cold body, but Voltade makes it into the sunken ship. "Ah, the Navy! My good friends!" When he sees Astronia he asks where is my good friend Evo. Astronia questions how he knows her and he frantically explains he did "buisness" with the navy on his planet. He sees Eclipton and Astronia explains him. Voltade says "I see. I can rebuild him at one cost. Work with me to get the Supernova Crystal!" Is this the birth of a new alliance? Debuts -Gi -Sophie's Mom -The Village -SC-0RC1-1 Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode